


An Unexpected Visit

by Daecus



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Foreplay, G1, M/M, Morning Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus
Summary: Kopaka gets an unexpected visit during the night, and Pohatu stays over.~
Relationships: Kopaka/Pohatu (Bionicle)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Again, drawing from the TF fandom, the bonkles have both sexual organs.

Along the far border of Ko-Koro stood Kopaka's icy hut, the spot chosen to be relatively secluded in relation to the town, yet close enough for emergencies. He was pleased by the peace, though he was about to find out the other perks of such placement.

Between the occasional whistles of cold wind and thundering of approaching snow clouds, he heard a knock at his door. Curiously, he opened it partway to see his lover standing outside, giving a small wave and a charming smile. "Oh, hello." Despite the fact that it was well into the evening, Kopaka said this with surprise, rather than gruffness. "What... brings you here?"

"Heeyyy! I was just, y'know, around the area and decided to visit you," Pohatu joked, and Kopaka raised a questioning brow at him, waiting for him to continue. "I... I wanted to see you. I just wanted to see you. That's it. I know it's late, and that's a weird thing to say. If I'm being too clingy, I can head back—"

Kopaka pulled the door open wider, stepping aside, a tacit invitation into his abode.

"Oh, hey! Thanks!" Pohatu smiled and nodded appreciatively as he stepped in and left the brunt of Ko-Wahi's nightly cold. "I know you like to keep our relationship on the down-low, so I'll leave before anyone sees us together here."

"It's dangerous for you to travel in Ko-Wahi, especially at night," Kopaka scolded.

"I— Yes, you're right," Pohatu said with a chuckle. "You didn't think a little snow would keep me away, did you?"

"Even if we were somehow placed on different islands, I don't think that would keep you."

"Well, the water would, definitely. But I wouldn't have to do anything! All I would have to do is wait for you to form an ice bridge and come to me!"

"You seem to think of yourself as quite clever," Kopaka said, beginning to methodically unlimber the armor he wore during the day and place it neatly where he could quickly re-equip it, if need be.

Pohatu's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but ogle. "What're you doing?"

"You came when I was about to do my nightly routine before resting. I'm not going to deviate just because you're here." Kopaka glanced back at Pohatu's expression. "What's with that look? You've seen me more exposed than this. We've been intimate multiple times."

"I know, but..." Pohatu lifted his hands close to his face, superimposing them over his view of Kopaka and flexing his fingers several times. "I like your body~," he said somehow with both playful immaturity and reverence.

Kopaka rolled his eyes, then sat cross-legged on the floor, facing the door. "What're you doing?" Pohatu's voice asked again.

"I like to clear my mind and meditate before I sleep," Kopaka explained. "You're free to do as you wish."

Pohatu looked on quietly. First, he stared. Then, when nothing happened, he sat down next to Kopaka. Then, he tried to mimic Kopaka's meditation, only to be distracted by his lover's musculature and every curve or line that made up the Ice Toa's form. This was only exacerbated by the fact that Kopaka had stripped off his armor.

Pohatu looked, and looked, and looked, until finally, he quietly crawled over. Kopaka's face twitched slightly from the noise of movement, but then he suddenly felt comforting warmth behind him. Pohatu's chest touched his back, the Stone Toa's legs slipping under Kopaka's bent knees and arms wrapping around his midsection. Then finally, Pohatu's mask rested gently on his back. Steady breathing added to the noises he absorbed from his surroundings, and Kopaka didn't open his eyes to ask, "Dear, what are you doing?"

"You said I'm free to do as I wish," Pohatu said with an audible pout. When Kopaka couldn't rebut or respond, the bronze Toa said gently, "You're very sightly. Did you know that?" He traced over the Ice Toa's muscles reverently, and Kopaka shuddered. Pohatu grinned, continuing to run his hands up Kopaka's abdomen and towards his chest. He nuzzled Kopaka's shoulder before shifting a hand up, using a finger to trace up Kopaka's throat.

Kopaka's breath hitched, and he opened his eyes, now completely unable to meditate. No, his thoughts were _far_ removed from that.

He took Pohatu's hand and leaned his face against the palm tenderly, and Pohatu spoke with a smirk, "Can't concentrate?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Kopaka countered, and Pohatu chuckled, nuzzling into Kopaka's neck. In turn, Kopaka kissed Pohatu's hand before turning to face him. The Ice Toa placed his hands over Pohatu's chest armor. "Would you like to..." He cleared his throat. "Make love tonight?"

Pohatu grinned. "Weeellllll, I wouldn't be against it!" He wrapped his arms again around Kopaka's waist, and the Ice Toa reached for his armor, helping him strip off the dense plating.

At last, Pohatu had taken off all of his armor, and Kopaka moved his hands over the rippling muscle with all the gentleness of powder snow. Pohatu's fingers laced with Kopaka's, and their eyes met for a breathless moment. They leaned close and touched foreheads, closing their eyes. Pohatu carefully lifted his lover and laid him down gently on his bed, masks still touching.

Pohatu smiled lovingly, and Kopaka couldn't fight back the smile that crept up in return. Pohatu chuckled with giddiness and nuzzled into the crook of Kopaka's neck. The Ice Toa's smile grew wider, and his heart fluttered with warmth. "I love you, dearest."

Pohatu looked to him fondly, seeming to radiate sheer magnitudes of affection. "I love you, too." Pohatu pulled back and ran his hands along Kopaka's sides and down to the thighs, where he lingered. He nuzzled the inner thigh before resting his head on Kopaka's abdomen to look at the other adoringly. "I love you," he said again, brain completely devoid of all other words.

Kopaka's hand cupped Pohatu's face, then drifted to stroke his arm. Pohatu shuddered, eager for even greater intimacy. He set a hand against Kopaka's pelvic plating, asking, "May I?~" Kopaka gave a short nod, and Pohatu unlatched and removed it like clockwork, then removed his own. Coming back to Kopaka's eye level, Pohatu hovered over the Ice Toa, maneuvering his dick to rub against Kopaka's cunt.

He grasped Kopaka's hip and thrusted with an amorous moan, but Kopaka cut him off with a sharp, "Shhh!"

"What do you mean, 'Shhh'?? You live, like, a kio away from your Koro!"

" _SHHH!_ " Kopaka placed his hand over Pohatu's mask. "I don't want anyone to hear what we're doing. Not even a passerby." Pohatu nodded. Kopaka removed his hand, then began stroking off the both of them. They both sighed, and Pohatu carefully fingered Kopaka's opening. Kopaka's leg twitched as a finger stroked gently against his nub, then gingerly swirled against the outer rim.

Pohatu slowly worked two fingers in, stroking rhythmically as Kopaka closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hand pausing momentarily. Pohatu searched with his fingers until Kopaka gasped, tensing. Pohatu grinned, then stroked the area again, causing Kopaka to lose rhythm in his strokes. "Pohatu..." He looked to his lover, who smirked at him.

"Yes?"

"Keep going..."

"But of course." Pohatu continued, and each stroke was met with quiet gasps. Kopaka struggled to maintain pace, and Pohatu said among the gasps, "You know... as much as I love making love to you, it's almost just as good sitting back and seeing you like this."

Kopaka panted. "Pohatu..."

"Completely at my mercy, having lost your usual composure... You really are a sight to behold, Ice Toa." Pohatu reveled in the ensuing look of embarrassment, just as Kopaka's eyes darted away and he climaxed.

Kopaka arched his back instinctively, his hips rocking as Pohatu let him down easily. Pohatu crawled back up to cradle his lover, using his clean hand to cup Kopaka's face. "How are you feeling? Do you want to continue?" he asked.

Kopaka nodded, heavy breathing quickly recovering. "You can put it in. I'm ready for you whenever you are."

Pohatu stroked himself off with his slightly wet hand, helping to lubricate before he went in. He tested the waters by first inserting the tip. There was no resistance, so he slowly worked his way up until fully hilted. He hummed, shifting his position so he was on top, and thrust slowly, grunting with each thrust. Pohatu breathed, "Mata Nui... You feel so good."

He went at an easy pace, but he thrust faster than he retreated, adding bite to each movement. Pohatu held himself above Kopaka as his hips moved into him, and Kopaka's hands sought comfort in holding onto Pohatu's upper back, fingers digging in with each thrust. Kopaka quietly gasped Pohatu's name over and over again, which only served to deepen the Stone Toa's fervor.

Pohatu gripped Kopaka's hip with one hand as he thrust with greater power, though not increasing speed by much. Kopaka cried out once, but quickly remembered to stay quiet, doing so with close-mouthed gasps. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head back. "Pohatu, I'm close...!"

Pohatu used both his hands now to hold Kopaka's waist as he moved, chasing after the high they both so craved.

With one final push, Kopaka arched his back again, stifling a moan as the wave of his orgasm pulsed through him, and Pohatu followed. As the Stone Toa Nuva eased off, Pohatu couldn't help but continue pushing all the way in with the receding thrusts. Even as the two finally relaxed, he continued lazily rocking into his lover, loathe to pull out.

The two held each other close, nuzzling and touching foreheads affectionately when Pohatu finally relaxed and pulled out. "Everything alright, darling?" Pohatu asked quietly. He warmly wrapped his arms around Kopaka.

"Mhm." Kopaka settled in close with his love, their legs entangled idly. "What about you?"

Pohatu chuckled. "Never better."

They both nestled cozily with each other, faces close, sharing a kiss here and there before finally drifting off to the oblivion of sleep, the thunder of heavy snow clouds rolling above them. Pohatu snored loudly, and Kopaka slept soundly through the night because of it.

* * *

Kopaka awoke to Pohatu's moans. He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow to peer over. "P'atu?" he whispered sleepily.

Pohatu was still fully asleep, laying on his side. However, he moaned erotically in his sleep while rocking his hips. Kopaka could easily guess what the other was dreaming of, as Pohatu was fully erect.

When Pohatu moaned again, this time louder, Kopaka had to shake him gently awake. "P'atu..."

The other awoke mid-moan, and he sucked in a breath. "Wh-huh??" Kopaka calmed him by tenderly rubbing his arm.

The Ice Toa smiled tiredly, eyes dim, sleepily telling him, "Normally wouldn't wake you from a good dream, but you were starting to get too loud."

Pohatu remembered his dreams, then his face immediately flushed warm with embarrassment. "Uh... I think I should go."

He sat up, still absurdly hard, then made for his plating on the floor. Only Kopaka's tired but dejected voice stopped him. "What? Pohatu... why?"

"It must be getting close to morning, and if you don't want anyone to see, I should get going."

Kopaka shook his head. "No, no, no..." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Pohatu's bare shoulders, pleading, "Stay, stay, stay..."

Pohatu's heart melted, and he held Kopaka in a protective embrace. "Alright," he conceded with a smile. "I'll stay, my love."

Kopaka smiled gratefully as his partner joined him again in bed. He asked, voice still tinged with sluggishness, "Would you like me to help you finish?"

"Hm?"

"From your dream." Kopaka accentuated this by beginning to stroke Pohatu's length.

Pohatu chuckled and gently took hold of Kopaka's arm. "You seem too tired, love. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"But I want to..."

Pohatu thought for a moment. "I don't want to do you over again when you're so tired, but... if you want, you can take the lead, this time."

"Are you sure? I won't be quick," Kopaka muttered.

"You don't have to be." Pohatu cupped Kopaka's face. Kopaka drew close and touched foreheads with him.

"Turn to your other side, then," instructed Kopaka, and Pohatu obliged. Kopaka fumbled for Pohatu's opening with his fingers to find that he was already wet and already aroused from his sleep. "I'll try going in, and if it hurts, let me know."

"Thank you, love." Pohatu shifted his hips so Kopaka would have better access, and Kopaka eased his way in with no trouble.

The sleepy Ice Toa sighed, reaching his hand over to begin stroking Pohatu off as he made tired thrusts. Their heavy breathing fell in sync. Pohatu gripped the edge of Kopaka's bed, maddened not by the slow pace but by the gentleness by which they were doing it.

The mighty Stone Toa Nuva had faced many adversities and foes since landing on Mata Nui: from feral Rahi with infected masks to whirling energy of chaos to swarms of Bohrok and the powerful Bohrok-Kal. He'd been hit, battered, and assailed by all of these. However, what did him in at this very moment was the sheer tenderness of touch with which Kopaka used to make love to him with erotic sighs. The sound of his own heart thudded in his ears, all because he knew full well that hardly anyone knew this side of Kopaka and not only was he experiencing it; he was the recipient of it!

Pohatu found himself already climaxing, gasping as it coursed through him, squeezing Kopaka's length and goading an orgasm from him, as well. Kopaka let him ride the wave down gently before pulling out, nuzzling Pohatu's neck with a content sigh. Pohatu grinned as he turned back around to cup Kopaka's face. "Did that help?" Kopaka asked, eyes still dim.

Pohatu nodded. "Let's get some rest." He slipped a protective arm over Kopaka's shoulder, and the other cuddled closer against his chest. The Ice Toa took a deep breath, taking in Pohatu's scent before his eyes closed, the light from them dimming. Pohatu smiled, kissing the top of Kopaka's head before also settling down.

Eventually, breathing and heartlights slowed, and the pair drifted together into soft sleep while the morning light overtook Ko-Koro.


End file.
